Make You Feel My Love
by starkidd
Summary: Ficlet based off of the song sung by Adele, Make You Feel My Love. In which Kurt makes Blaine fall in love with him. Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Kurt and Blaine. Also, I suck at summaries.


**_Make You Feel My Love_**  
><em>Written by: Bob Dylan<em>  
><em>Vocals by: Adele <em>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had been a mystery to Kurt Hummel for the longest time. He saw him sitting in class, quiet as can be. Never looking up from his books, not even to answer a question the teacher had for him. He kept his head down and mumbled the answer, which was always correct.<p>

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>_

Kurt watched Blaine closely, but not in a creepy sort of way, he was just intrigued. The boy who had no friends and kept ear-buds in his ears, never making eye contact with any one at school.

_I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love_

One day, Blaine Anderson made eye contact with Kurt Hummel, and everything changed.

_When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no one there_

Kurt and Blaine became friends, but it was one-sided, you see. Kurt told Blaine everything, Blaine; however...

_To dry your tears  
>I could hold you<br>For a million years  
>To make you feel my love<em>

Kurt fell in love with Blaine.  
>"I can't, Kurt."<br>"Why not, Blaine? Why?"  
>"I can't fall in love. I just can't, okay?"<br>"Blaine, you can't tell me that you don't feel something between us. I'm not asking you to fall in love... I'm asking for a chance."  
>"I don't know..."<p>

_I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong_

Kurt was laying on his bed, thinking about Blaine. The boy who was so quiet in school that he was barely even there, but who was so talkative and cheerful and so... excitable around Kurt when they were alone. Kurt was transfixed the moment Blaine walked into room 103 in William McKinely High School.

_I've known it  
>From the moment<br>That we met  
>No doubt in my mind<br>Where you belong_

"Blaine..." No, they weren't together. But Blaine needed someone to hold him. And Kurt was there.  
>"It's okay, Kurt. I'm okay."<br>"No you're not..."  
>"It's nothing. I've lived with it all of my life..." Kurt's heart broke.<br>"He's your father, Blaine..."  
>"I don't need you to protect me, Kurt."<br>Blaine Anderson closed himself off. He walked away from Kurt Hummel.

_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<em>

Kurt Hummel stood under a tree, the wind rustling the red and yellow leaves. The autumn air was crisp and felt good against his tear stained cheeks. It may seem as though he's given up, but he hasn't. He can't.

_No, there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love_

Kurt was outside, in a thunder storm, yelling at the top of his lungs. "You can't treat him like this!"  
>"And what's it to you, boy? Is this your <em>boyfriend<em>, Blaine?" The word was like acid on his tongue.  
>"N-no." Blaine Anderson was scared of his father. The powerful lawyer from New York City.<br>"It doesn't matter _what_ I am! You can't treat a human being, your **son, **this way!"  
>Kurt's hair was plastered to his face, and he couldn't see through the rage that was coursing through his veins and heating his skin despite the rain and autumn air.<p>

_The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret_

"Blaine... you can leave here. You can stay with me, I've talked to my dad. You don't have to deal with this anymore. Please come with me, Blaine." Kurt's voice cracked as he begged the boy he loved to find happiness with him.

_Though winds of change  
>Are blowing wild and free<br>You ain't seen nothing  
>Like me yet<em>

Kurt Hummel was holding Blaine Anderson as he cried. Blaine's body shaking as sobs ripped from his throat. Kurt's tears falling into his soft, curly hair.  
>"I love you, Kurt. I'm sorry it took me so long. But I love you."<br>"I love you too, Blaine."

_I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do_

So here stands Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, facing each other, bright smiles on their faces.  
>"Do you take Blaine Anderson to be your-"<br>"I do."  
>And he did, Kurt didn't need to hesitate. He knew it since he was 17 years old. This is how it was supposed to be.<p>

_Go to the ends  
>Of the Earth for you<br>To make you feel my love_

And Blaine Anderson was irrevocably in love with Kurt Hummel. From the moment he met him, but he was a scared little boy back then. Scared of things that shouldn't have been scary. Scared of things that Kurt protected him from, _saved_ him from. Kurt was the strong one. He always knew, it took Blaine a little longer, but he got there.  
>"I do."<p> 


End file.
